


like the troubled sea

by sleepdrunk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk
Summary: for bgos' prompt:We all learn things from our caregivers, whether we like it or not.And sometimes Jim catches himself doing something he clearly learned from Frank – making coffee a certain way, using a certain turn of phrase– and he hates it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	like the troubled sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/gifts).



“Jim.”  
“’Sec.”   
“Jim.”  
“Sec.”  
_“Jim.”_

With deft, calloused fingers, Jim tucks in the last corner of the sheet. He brushes his hands off on his jeans– without reason, his hands are immaculate, it’s a nervous tic of sorts– and smiles sheepishly at Bones. 

“Jesus, Jim. Hospital corners?   
“Well, I–” he looks at the floor. At the pile of clean sheets and duvet.   
“‘Cmon, I’m exhausted. You’re exhausted.” _A goddamned understatement if ever there was one,_ Bones thinks to himself. _A rush trip home, and for a solemn deed at that–_ but no time to dwell on it now. “We have to get some sleep.” 

Jim reaches for the rest of the linens, intent on finishing up the bed. Bones joins him, and they shake everything out into a respectable nest.   
“So tell me, Darlin’–” He doesn’t want to talk, not at this hour; but something about the situation and Jim’s sunken face have woken him up, at least for this. “Hospital corners. Hell, I can’t even do that, m’self. Sure gone by the wayside in ‘Fleet practice. 

Jim shakes his head and laughs. “Winona. For whatever reason– and I just kept on doin’ em, especially when I’m back home. If I don’t, I feel… stupid. Disrespectful. Especially if someone else is around.  
“Well, you certainly don’t have to go to no trouble on my account. Now–”  
“It’s gotta be perfect, Bones. I don’t know why, I can’t turn it off–”  
“That’s all right, Sug’. We’ll get there. Somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from isaiah 57:20-21   
> "But the wicked are like the troubled sea, when it cannot rest, whose waters cast up mire and dirt.  
> There is no peace, saith my God, to the wicked."
> 
> theyre not wicked but jim feels that way ya feel me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [como el mar en la tempestad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261301) by [schweinsty translations (schweinsty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations)
  * [[Podfic] like the troubled sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414350) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
